


More Than A Book

by Elda97



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elda97/pseuds/Elda97
Summary: Yang and Blake end up meeting at a bookstore thanks to Ruby





	More Than A Book

“Come on, Yang! Hurry up!’’ exclaimed an excited Ruby. Yang giggled seeing her little sister excited about going to the bookstore. Not that she wasn’t excited, but for once in her life, Yang Xiao Long, was calm. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m coming, lil’ sis.’’ 

Upon entering the bookstore, Tukson’s Book Trade, they noticed that although the store was small, it was filled with books from left to right, top to bottom. They gasped in awe, amazed at how well organized the place was. 

An old man was standing behind the counter, talking to someone the girls couldn’t see. When the man’s eyes fell on the girls, he turned around and walked up to them. “Hello! My name is Tukson, owner of this small bookstore. How can I help you ladies today?’’ he asked in a happy tone with a friendly smile on his face. 

“Oh hi! The name’s Ruby. I was wondering if you had any books on heroes and adventures?’’ the short black and red haired girl asked.  
Tukson laughed a little. “We have every book under the sun. Let me show you where they’re at. I’ll even give you some recommendations if you’d like?’’ 

Ruby nodded excitedly and followed the man. Yang shook her head smiling and went in the other direction to see what caught her eye. A few minutes passed and was interrupted by a female voice. She turned to see who it was and her jaw almost dropped. 

Almost.

Standing in front of the blonde girl was a black-haired girl, not much shorter than her, with amazing golden orbs and a bow sitting on top of her head. She shook her head upon seeing a confused look on the girl’s face. “I’m sorry. Come again?’’ 

The girl’s lips slightly turned upward. “I asked if you were looking for something specific or if you were just glancing around.’’ 

Yang, knowing sometimes her mouth can get her in trouble, started talking before she could think of a reasonable answer. “Well, I was just glancing around. But now I’m actually looking for something specific.’’ 

“Oh?’’

“You see, I’d like to check out more than a book. I would also like your phone number.’’ Yang added a little wink at the end. 

The girl blushed. She tried to hide it, but to no avail. “Well don’t you think you’re smooth.’’

The blonde grinned. “Actually I do. But for now how about I get a name with that pretty face?’’ 

“Blake. Blake Belladonna.’’ 

“Well, Blake,’’ she said as she stuck her hand out for a handshake, ‘’I’m Yang. Yang Xiao Long.’’ 

As the girls’ hands met for the handshake, a strange warmth embraced the both of them. They looked at each other and smiled, not letting go of their hands. 

“Hey, you have got to se-“ Ruby’s voice cut off when she saw the look on her big sister’s face. It’s the same one she catches herself giving her girlfriend, Weiss. Ruby smiled and walked away, deciding that talking to Tukson was a better idea than interrupting what could be a great relationship.  
She decided to pay for her book. “So who’s the girl my sister is talking to?’’

“Hmm? Oh! That’s Blake. She used to come in here almost every other day. I saw the love she has for books and decided to hire her. But from what it looks like, it seems that something else besides a book has caught her attention,’’ the old man chuckled. 

Ruby snickered at that. “Do you know if Blake is seeing anyone?’’ 

“She had a blonde boy try to ask her out a few months ago. What was it, Sun, I think was his name. But she kept refusing until one day he finally gave up. I always wondered why since he seemed like a nice, young man. But now I think I know the answer,’’ the owner said. He tilted his head in the direction the girls with a smile as  
Ruby did the same. 

Blake and Yang were talking and laughing like they had known each other for years. Ruby was happy. ‘Maybe Yang finally met someone she can settle down with’ Ruby thought to herself. She looked back to the old man, who still had a smile on his face. 

“It’s so nice seeing Blake like that. She’s a quiet one. Maybe your sister can change that.’’

Ruby agreed and said, ‘’I think so. And I also think she checked out more than a book, don’t you?’’ 

At that both of them laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This isn't my first fan fiction posted online, but it is the first I have on AO3. I'll start posting more on here as well, so I'm on both websites (Here and Fan fiction.net). Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and I do apologize for the short length. Future fan-fics will (hopefully) be a lot longer. Enjoy! :)


End file.
